Reading Into the Wild
by MidnightHorse333
Summary: Join ThunderClan and the other Clans in reading Into the Wild. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Reading Prologue

**Prologue No one's POV**

It was sunhigh and ThunderClan was active in the camp. The apprentices were being trained. Warriors were on patrol. The ThunderClan leader, Firestar was troublesome.

Last night Firestar had a dream. The former leader Bluestar had visited his dream. Bluestar had said that WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan were coming to ThunderClan to read some books. Bluestar said that books were things that Twolegs read.

Firestar didn't know when the other Clans would be there, but soon. He soon heard a rustle form the entrance to the camp. Several cats appeared out of the entrance. One was a white tom with black paws. The other cat was a she-cat with dark ginger fur.

Firestar heard murmurs rippled across the Clan. Firestar padded over to Blackstar and Russetfur.

"Did you get a message form StarClan?" asked Firestar.

"Yes, Firestar. It was about reading some books." Blackstar said.

Another rustle form the entrance brought Firestar's attention. Another two cats appeared form the entrance. The first cat was a tabby tom with brown fur. The second cat was a she-cat with gray fur.

Once again Firestar head murmurs rippling across the Clan. Onestar and Ashfoot came over to Firestar, Blackstar, and Russetfur. A moment later Brambleclaw the deputy of ThunderClan came over to the group.

"Firestar, what's going on?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Last StarClan sent me a message saying that all of the Clans are going to read some books." Firestar said.

"Oh." was all Brambleclaw said.

"So, Firestar you got the message." said Onestar

"Yes, I did." replied Firestar.

"When will RiverClan be here?" asked Onestar.

"We're already here." said a spotted golden tabby she-cat. Beside her was a dark gray she-cat.

"Hello Leopardstar. Hello Misyfoot." Firestar said.

"Hello." both cats replied.

"So, Leopardstar. Did you get the message?" asked Firestar.

"Yes, I did." Leopardstar said.

"Ok then. Is that everything?" meowed Firestar.

One second there was nothing then a dark gray she-cat with a borad flat face appeared in front of the leaders and deputies.

"Yellowfang? What are you doing here?" asked Firestar.

"I am here to give some books for you to read. The leaders should know." Yellowfang meowed.

Yellowfang vanished in a flash of light. In her place was a stack of books.

"Who wants to read first?" asked Firestar.

"I will." A voice said.

Many cats had appeared in the center of the camp.

"Redtail?" Sandstorm said.

"Whitestorm?" Firestar said.

"Spottedleaf?" Leafpool said.

"Oakheart?" Mistyfoot said.

"Bluestar?" Everyone form that time said.

She just nodded in reply.

"I will read." Oakheart said.

Before Oakheart could go to the stack of books in the center of the camp everything went dark. Thunder began to rumble form up above. Flashes of lightning soon came.

"Is everyone here?" asked Firestar.

"Yes." came the reply form every cat.

"What's going on here?" a voice said.

The darkness began to fade. In front of the leaders and deputies was a massive dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Flanked by the tom was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Also there was a mottled gray tom. Behind the dark tom was a cat that looked like him but had blue eyes instead of amber. Also there was a dark brown tabby tom.

"Tigerstar." Firestar hissed.

"Ah, so still leading this pathetic Clan." Tigerstar growled.

"What are you doing here, Tigerstar." Firestar asked.

"We are here to read about all of your pathetic lives." Tigerstar said.

"Who are your friends, Tigestar? Other than Brokenstar and Hawkforst." Firestar asked.

"They are Mapleshade and Thistleclaw." Tigerstar replied.

"Mapleshade!" said a surprised voice.

A cat was standing in the middle of the camp. The cat was a light colored tom with a twisted jaw.

"Crookedstar?" Mapleshade hissed.

"You killed my family!" Crookedstar said.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"Are we going to read or not?" said the impatient voice of Jayfeather.

"Yes." said Firestar. "Oakheart you said you wanted to read, correct?"

"Yes." Oakheart said.

"The book is called **Into the Wild**." Oakheart said.

"Read the summary." Redtail said.

**For generations, four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their warrior ancestors. But the ThunderClan cats are in grave danger, and the sinister ShadowClan grows stronger every day.**

"What are you planning?" asked Cloudtail.

"How do I know this must take place before we moved to this forest?" said Blackstar.

"Shut up!" said Jayfeather.

"Continue." Bluestar said.

**Noble warriors are dying-and some deaths are more mysterious than others. **

"Is this when it happens?" asked Firestar.

"Yes." Redtail said.

**In the midst of this turmoil appears an ordinary house cat named Rusty…who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all.**

"Who is Rusty?" asked Lionblaze.

"You'll see." said Firestar.

"Oakheart you can continue to read." Bluestar meowed.

"I can't continue. The summary is over." Oakheart said.

"Then read the prologue." Bluestar replied.

**A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and whisper of trees in the forest beyond.**

"Are you trying to take Sunningrocks?" asked Cloudtail.

" Probably." Graystripe meowed.

**There was a stirring in the shadows, and form all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthy over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight.**

"A battle is coming." Redtail said.

"What do you think?" Jayfeather said.

**Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling screeching cats.**

"See a battle did happen or is happening." Redtail said.

"DUH!" shouted Jayfeather.

**At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly, "Oakheart!" the tabby growled. How dare you hunt in our terriotory? The Sunning Rocks belong to ThunderClan!"**

"So strange." Dovewing muttered.

Everyone in the camp heard her.

"What is so strange?" asked Ivypool.

"That Tigerstar would protect his Clan then." Dovewing replied.

**After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will just another RiverClan hunting ground!" the bracken-colored tom spat back.**

"No it won't!" Cloudtail said.

"Shut up!" said Jayfeather.

**A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious "Look out! More RiverClan warriors are you coming!"**

"Dang it!" said Cloudtail.

"Cloudtail, you realize you're talking to a book right?" Whitewing pointed out.

"Yes." Cloudtail said.

**Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water form their fur.**

"Oh my! The shock!" exclaimed Dustpelt.

"Great StarClan kill me!" meowed Jayfeather with annoyance.

**The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart. "You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in the forest!" He drew his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him.**

"Already is a mouse-brain." Dovewing muttered.

"Hey! I resent that." Tigerstar growled.

**The desperate scream of a ThunderClan warrior rose above the clamor.**

"Who is that?" asked Cloudtail.

"Shut up and you might find out." Graystripe meowed.

**A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping form hi swim across the river.**

"Who is it? Just tell me! The suspense is killing me!" Cloudtail pestered.

"Shut up or I will rip your pelt off." Jayfeather threatened.

**Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat. "Quick Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the RiverClan tom who had threatened her.**

"There, you see." Graystripe meowed.

"Oh." Cloudtail said.

**Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing form a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.**

"Will you be okay?" asked Ivypool.

"I'm still her aren't I?" stated Mousefur.

"Oh." Ivypool said.

**Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose.**

"Ow. That had to hurt." Lionblaze commented.

"It did." Tigerstar replied.

**Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.**

"Were you trying to kill him?" asked Bluestar.

"Maybe." Tigerstar replied.

"**Tigerclaw!" The yowl came from a warrior with a tail as red as fox fur. "This is useless! There are too may RiverClan warriors!"**

"Who is…" Cloudtail began.

"Read and we will find out." Graystripe said.

"**No Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "This is our territory**!" **Blood was welling around his broad black muzzle and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlet drops onto the rocks.**

"That is way gross." Ferncloud said.

"**ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors." Redtail urged "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away spring onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.**

"Are you retreating?" asked Dustpelt.

"What do you think?" asked Redtail.

"Yes." Dustpelt answered.

"**Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!" he yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they backed toward Redtail. For a **heartbeat**, the RiverClan cats looked confused. Was this battle so easily won? **

"No! Someone was too stubborn to continue to fight." Tigerstar growled.

"But as the book said, it was pointless to continue to fight." Redtail pointed out.

**Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the RiverClan warriors raised their voices, and joined their duputy in caterwauling their victory.**

"Show offs." Cloudtail said.

"You aren't too much better yourself." Blackstar said.

**Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, his gave the signal and the ThunderClan cats dived down the far side of the Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees.**

"Don't say a word, Cloudtail." Jayfeather said. Cloudtail shut his mouth, it had been open as though he had planned to say something.

**Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glared at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious slits. Then he leaped after his Clan into the silent forest. **

"Is that all?" asked Spottedleaf.

"No, there is about a page and a half left." Oakheart replied.

(Line Break)

**In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky.**

"I'm not old." Bluestar meowed.

"You're not as young as a newly made warrior either." Brokenstar said.

**All aroud her in the shadows she could hear the breathing of sleeping cats. **

**A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged form a dark cornorer, her pawsteps quick and soundless. **

"So this is when…" Bluestar was cut off.

"Yes it is now shut up." Spottedleaf replied.

Curious glances were shot at Spottedleaf and Bluestar.

**The gray cat dipped her head in greeting. "How is Mousefur?" she meowed.**

"Yeah how is she?" asked Purdy.

"You will see." Mousefur replied.

"**Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," answered the tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool grass. "But she is young and strong; she will heal quickly."**

"**And the others?" **

"**They will recover, too."**

"That's good." Cloudtail said.

"Duh." Dustplet meowed.

**Bluestar sighed. "We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf." She tilted her head again and studied the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader." she murmured. "These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan eeds more warriors if it is to survive."**

"That is a good point." Sandstorm said.

"There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." Spottedlea said.

Some of the cats in the clearing began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Spottedleaf.

"**But the year is only just beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out** **calmly. "There will be more kits when greenleaf comes."**

"Don't repeat yourself, Spottedleaf." Jayfeather said.

He could barely get the words out because he was laughing so hard.

**The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. "Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible.**

"**Are you asking StarClan for answers?" meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky.**

"**It is times like that we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?" Bluestar asked.**

"**Not for some moons, Bluestar."**

**Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled.**

**Bluestar's ears pricked, but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward.**

**After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and truned to Bluestar. "It was a message form StarClan." she murmured.**

"Dun! Dun! Duuuuuunnnnnn!" Brambleclaw and Cloudtail both meowed.

"Shut up" Blackstar hissed.

**A distant look came into her eyes. "Fire alone can save our Clan." **

"Fire? How can fire save anyone?" asked everyone who didn't know.

"**Fire?" Bluestar echoed. "But fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"**

**Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know," she admitted. "But this is the message StarClan had chosen to share with me."**

**The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. "You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf." she meowed. "If StarClan has spoken, then it is so. Fire will save our Clan."**

"That was interesting." Leafpool said.

"Who wants to read next?" asked Oakheart.

Before any cat could reply, the entrance to the camp rustled. Pawsteps pounded to the center of the camp.

A brown and white tabby she-cat came through the camp entrance. A ginger tom with a flame colored coat followed the she-cat. A light brown tabby she-cat with a chest and paws followed the ginger tom.

"Rusty!" exclaimed the tabby she-cat.

Firestar looked at the she-cat who called his kittypet name.

"I have been so worried about you! Where have you been all this time?" she meowed.

"Nutmeg?" asked Firestar. "Jake?"

"Firestar!" the she-cat with a white chest and paws called.

"Princess!" Firestar shouted.

"Firestar? Who are these cats?" asked Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm, this is Jake, my father, Nutmeg, my mother, and Princess, my sister." Firestar answered.

"Who is Firestar?" asked Jake. "I want to see Rusty."

"I'm Rusty. But my name changed when I joined ThunderClan." Firestar replied

"So that is where you went." Nutmeg said.

"But why did your name change?" asked Firestar.

"It changed because when you become leader of your Clan your new name ends with 'star'." Firestar said.

"Wait. I swear I have seen you before." Jake said. He was looking at Bluestar.

"You have. It was when that squirrel crossed into your garden." Bluestar said.

"What was your name then?" asked Jake.

"It was Bluepaw. Now it is Bluestar." Bluestar replied.

"Are you the leader of a Clan?" asked Jake.

"I was, then I died." Bluestar said.

Jake was shocked.

"How did you die?" he asked.

"You will see soon." was all she said.

"So…who wants to read next?" asked Sandstorm.

"Blackstar should." Cloudtail said.

"Fine!" he said.

A/N I hope you readers enjoyed the first chapter.

Please Review!

Also, please no bad comments this is my first Fanfiction for when the characters read the books and other stuff.


	2. Reading Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It was very dark.**

"Wait, who is this book about?" asked Dustpelt.

"Shut up and you might find out!" Jayfeather growled.

**Rusty could sense something was near. The young tomcat's eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth.**

"Wait…so it is in a forest?" Why would a kittypet be hunting in the forest?" asked Tigerstar.

"This is getting annoying!" shouted Jayfeather.

**This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward, deeper into the shadows. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger.**

"Firestar, after this chapter can we eat?" asked Graystripe.

"Is that okay?" Firestar asked the other Clan leaders.

They just nodded in response.

**He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smells of the forest reach the scent glands on the roof of his mouth. Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the tempting aroma of a small furry creature.**

"I am so hungry!" moaned Graystripe.

"Shut up!" hissed Blackstar.

"Thank you!" Jayfeather said.

**Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Rusty stopped still, listening. It was hiding in the leaves, less than two tail-lengths away. Rusty knew it was a mouse-he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny heart deep within his ear fur.**

"Just catch it already!"

**He swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger would be satisfied.**

"What about me?" asked Graystripe.

"Shut up!" Firestar said.

**Slowly he lowered his body into position, crouching for the attack.**

"Do you catch it?" asked Leafpool.

"You realize you are talking to a book right?" said Jake.

**He was downwind of the mouse. He knew it was too aware of him. With one final check on his prey's position, Rusty pushed back hard on his haunches and sprang, kicking up leaves on the forest as he rose.**

"Come on" meowed Cloudtail.

**The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Rusty was already on top of it. He scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature with his thorn sharp claws, flinging it up in a high arc onto the leaf-covered ground. The mouse landed dazed, but alive.**

"How can it still be alive after a fall like that?" asked Dovewing.

**It tried to run, but Rusty snatched it up again. He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little farther away. The mouse managed to scramble a few more paces before Rusty caught up with it.**

**Suddenly a noise roared nearby. Rusty looked around, and as he did so, the mouse was able to pull away from his claws. Rusty turned back he saw it dash into the darkness among the tangled roots of a tree.**

**Angry, Rusty gave up the hunt.**

"Why would you give up so easily?" ay would you give up so easily?"sked Brightheart.

"You'll see." Firestar said.

"**He spun around, his green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that had cost him his kill. The sound rattled on becoming more familiar. Rusty blinked open his eyes.**

"That was a dream?" asked Lionblaze.

"Yes." Firestar replied.

"It seemed so real and vivid." Leafpool meowed.

**The forest had disappeared. He was inside of a hot airless kitchen, curled in his bed.**

"What's a kitchen?" asked Brambleclaw.

"It's a place where Twolegs fix their food." Jake explained.

**Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard dried pellets of food as they were tipped into his dish. Rusty had been dreaming.**

"Jeh, you don't think so." Blackstar said.

**Lifting his head, he rested his chin on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck. In his dream he had felt fresh air ruffling the soft fur where the collar usually pinched. Rusty rolled onto his back savoring the dream for a few more moments. He could still smell mouse. It was the third time since full moon that he'd had the dream, and every time the mouse had escaped his grasp.**

"I am so hungry." Graystripe declared.

"Maybe if you shut up then this chapter would be over and you could eat!" snapped Jayfeather.

**He licked his lips.**

"I'm licking mine too." Graystripe meowed.

"Shut up!" growled Thistleclaw.

"Thank you!" Jayfeather said.

**From his bed he could smell the bland odor of his food.**

"Ew!" moaned Ivypool.

"Agreed." Firestar meowed.

**His owners already refilled his dish before they went to bed.**

"That's good." Jake meowed.

"What's good?" asked Cloudtail.

"That his owners refill his bowl." Jake replied.

Cloudtail didn't reply.

**The dusty smell chased away the warm scents of his dream. But hunger rumbled on in his stomach, so Rusty stretched the sleep out of his limbs, and padded across the kitchen floor to his dinner. The food felt dry and tasteless on his tongue.**

"That is not food. That is rabbit droppings." Graystripe declared.

"No duh!" shouted Jayfeather.

Some of the cats in the clearing fell down laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Jayfeather hissed.

"You." Graystripe said.

**Rusty reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful. Then he turned away from the food dish and pushed his way out through the cat flap,**

"What's a cat flap?" asked Brambleclaw.

"It's a way for cats to leave a Twoleg den." explained Jake.

**hoping that the small of the garden would bring back the feelings form his dream.**

"Don't blame you." said Blackstar.

**Outside, the moon was bright. It was rainging lightly. Rusty stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stones cold and sharp beneath his paws. He made his dirt, **

"Must they put that in detail?" asked Ivypool.

"Apparently so." Whitewing said.

**beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers. The sickly sweet scent clayed the damp air around him, and he curled his lip to drive the smell out of his nostrils.**

**Afterward, Rusty settled down on top of one of the posts in the fence that marked the limits of his garden. It was a favorite spot of his, **

"How come it's your favorite spot of yours?" asked Nutmeg.

"You will see." Firestar answered.

**as he could see right into the neighboring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence.**

"Good reason." Brackenfur said.

**The rain had stopped. Behind him, the dose-cropped lawn was bathed in moonlight, but beyond his fence the woods ere full of shadows. Rusty stretched his head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. His skin was warm and dry under his thick coat, but he could feel the weight of the rain-drops that sparkled on his ginger fur.**

**He heard his owners giving him one last call form the back door. If he went to them now, they would greet him with gentle words and caresses and welcome him onto their bed, where he would curl purring, warm in the crook of a bent knee.**

**But this time Rusty ignored his owner's voices and burned his gaze back to the forest.**

"Awesome." Blackstar whispered.

Suddenly Jayfeather knocked Blackstar off his paws and began to claw at his fur. When Jayfeather padded back to his spot every cat in the clearing began to laugh at Blackstar.

The ShadowClan leader began to sheirk with horror. Blackstar's fur was gone from his back to his tail.

"Now will you shut up?" asked Jayfeather.

"Yes." Blackstar muttered, cursing under his breath and sat down again.

**The cisp smell of the woods had grown fresher after the rain. **

**Suddenly the fur on his spine prickled. Was something moving out there? Was something watching him?**

"DUN! DUN! DUUUNNN!" yelled Cloudtail and Blackstar.

"Shut up!" snarled Jayfeather

**Rusty stared ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched, one paw gripping each corner of the fencepost as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. It seemed to promise him something, tempting him onward into the whispering shadows.**

Cloudtail had opened his jaws to say something, but he saw the look the medicine cat was giving him.

**Tensing his muscles, he crouched for a moment. Then he leaped lightly down into the rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang through the still night air.**

"**Where are you off to Rusty?" meowed a familiar voice form behind him.**

"Busted!" shouted Graystirpe.

"Great StarClan, make it end!" cried Jayfeather.

**Where are you off to, Rusty?" meowed a familiar voice behind him.**

**Rusty looked up. A young black-and-white cat was balancing ungracefully on the fence.**

"**Hello Smudge." Rusty replied.**

"Who in StarClan's name has a name like that?" asked Blackstar.

"Let's think here," answered Jayfeather. "He does!"

"Is there something wrong with his name?" asked Princess. There was a hint of a growl in her voice.

"No." Blackstar said.

"**You're not going to go to into the woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge.**

"**Just for a look," Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably. **

"Sure about that?" asked Brambleclaw.

"**You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his black nose with distaste. "Henry said he went into the woods once." The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.**

"Yeah, as if he left his garden!" meowed Graystripe, sarcastically.

"**That fat old tabby never went into the woods." Rusty scoffed.**

"To true!" mewed Graystripe.

"**He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip ot the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."**

"What's the vet?" asked Brambleclaw.

"A place where Twolegs checkup on kittypets." Jake said.

"**No really. He caught a robin there." Smudge insisted. **

"**Well, if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he **_**complains **_**about birds because they disturb his dozing."**

"Sounds like you, Mousefur." Cloudtail said.

Before Mousefur could do anything Blackstar began to read again.

"**Well, anyway." Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in Rusty's mew. "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"**

"Did he say what I think he said?" Dustpelt snarled.

"Yes." Cloudtail replied.

Dustpelt then looked at Princess, Jake, and Nutmeg.

"Do you believe in that gossip?" asked Dustpelt.

They shook their heads.

"**I'm only going for a look around," Rusty meowed. "I won't stay long."**

"**Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.**

**Rusty sat down in the coarse grass beyond the garden fence. He gave his shoulder a nervous lick and wondered how much of Smudge's gossip was true.**

"None of it is true. Except for the wildcat part." Leafpool meowed.

"I know that now." answered Firestar.

**Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles.**

**Instinct made him drop into a low crouch with one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking he moved toward the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between its paws. It was a mouse.**

"Just like the dream." Birchfall whispered.

"Weird!" muttered Brackenfur.

"Do dreams like that always come true?" wondered Jayfeather.

"You'll see." Firestar said.

**Rusty rocked his haunches form side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again.**

"Why did you even have a bell? What is a bell?" asked Dustpelt.

"I don't know why the Twolegs gave me a bell. A bell is used to…I guess it is used to let the Twolegs know where I was at." Firestar said.

**Excitement coursed the through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams! Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush. **

**Rusty stood very still and looked around. He could see the white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up a head. He smelled a strong strange scent definitely a meat-eater, but neither cat nor dog. Distracted, Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. He wanted a better look.**

"What!?" You wanted to look at a fox?" exclaimed Sandstorm. " Who wants to go looking for a fox!?"

"It was the first time I had seen a fox. I just wanted a better look." Firestar explained.

**All of Rusty's senses strained ahead as he prowled forward. Then he detected another noise. It came from behind, but sounded muted and distant. He swiveled his ears backward to hear it better. **_**Paw steps? **_**he wondered, but he kept his eyes fixed on the strange red fur up ahead, and continued to creep onward. It was only when the faint rustling behind him become a loud and fast approaching leaf-crackle that Rusty realized he was in danger.**

"You suppose?" muttered Lionblaze, sarcastically.

"Hey!" Firestar yelled.

**The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles.**

"Is my kit okay!?" meowed Nutmeg worry in her voice. She ran over to Firestar and began to lick his face frantically.

"I'm fine!" he meowed.

**Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredibly sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth pricking at his neck.**

Nutmeg began to pace the clearing with worry sparkling in her eyes. Jake then got up and licked her ear in comfort.

**He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast he flipped over onto his back. He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose his soft belly but it was his only chance.**

Most of ThunderClan nodded in approval.

"Should have been killed." Tigerstar muttered.

**He was lucky-the ploy seemed to work. He heard a "hhuuuffff" beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home.**

"Good." Jake said quietly.

"Coward." Tigerstar growled.

"Shut up!" snarled Brambleclaw.

**Behind him, a rush of paw steps told Rusty his attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain form his scratches stung beneath his fur, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.**

"Don't blame you." Blackstar meowed.

**He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer.**

"Who is it?" asked Princess.

"You'll see." Firestar meowed.

**It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. in a heartbeat, Rusty smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat.**

"Graystripe?" exclaimed half of ThunderClan.

"Yep." Graystripe replied.

**The kitten crashed into Rusty at full pelt. Taken by surprise by Rusty's turnabout, it fell back into a dazed heap.**

Everyone but Graystripe fell down laughing.

**The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered. He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten. But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.**

"And that's Graystripe!" announced Bumblestripe.

**Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle.**

"Weird." Cloudtail murmured.

"What's weird?" asked Firestar.

"You usually want peace. You don't seem so keen to fight battles." Cloudtail explained.

Firestar didn't reply.

"**Hi there, kittypet!" meowed the gray tom cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"**

**Rusty remained on tip toe for a second, wondering whether to attack anyway.**

"Attack him!" shouted Tigestar.

"No one cares what you have to say!" yelled Brambleclaw.

**Then he remembered the strength he had felt in the kitten's paws when he had pinned him to the ground.**

"Good." Nutmeg sighed in relief.

**He dropped onto his pads loosened his muscles, and let his spin unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to," he growled.**

"Do it!" Tigerstar meowed.

"Shut up!" snapped Jayfeather.

"Thank you." Brambleclaw meowed.

"**I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten went on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."**

**Rusty remained silent. **

"Why not just ask questions?" stated Princess.

Firestar shrugged.

**He didn't understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about, but he sensed the threat had passed.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I am not Graywhatsit." Graystripe declared.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Jayfeather.

**He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest. **

"**What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.**

"Not so dangerous anymore." Cloudtail commented.

"That's it!" Jayfeather said.

Jayfeather leaped into the air and landed on Cloudtail's back and clawed out tufts of Cloudtail's snowy white fur. Jayfeather then went stopped and went back to his spot.

Almost all of his fur was gone.

Everyone began to laugh.

"**If you're the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it," Rusty bluffed.**

"But it isn't." Firestar corrected himself.

**Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."**

"But you weren't a warrior." Dustpelt said.

"Yes, but it took you more than six moons to become a warrior." Graystripe pointed out.

**Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by "intruder"?**

"He means that you were trespassing on some cat's territory." Blackstar said.

"I know!" Firestar growled.

"**Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws. "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not form one of the other Clans."**

"**Other Clans?" Rusty echoed, confused.**

"Whaaatttt!?" exclaimed every cat in the clearing.

"You lead ThunderClan, yet you don't know them!" shouted Jayfeather.

"I know now! Gosh!" retorted Firestar.

**Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "You must have heard of the four warrior Clan's that hunt around here! I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey form our territory, especially ShadowClan."**

"Good point." Brambleclaw meowed in agreement.

"Hey!" shouted Blackstar and Russetfur.

"Oh, you know it's true." Dovewing meowed.

"**They're so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."**

"Yep." Blackstar meowed.

**Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous I'll have the other Clans shaking in their flea-bitten skins. They won't dare come near us then!" **

"But they have!" shouted Whitewing.

Every ThunderClan cat nodded in agreement.

**Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the wildcats that Smudge had warned him about! Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for the last scrap of food. Yet Rusty didn't feel scared. In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten.**

"You admire me!" Graystripe said in pleasure.

"Nope. Not anymore. I trust you now." Firestar meowed.

Graystripe began to pout.

"**So you're not a warrior yet?" he asked.**

"I am now." Graystripe raised his head in pride.

"**Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly; then he shook his wide, furry head. "I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice." **

"Sounds tough." Jake meowed.

"What?" asked Briarlight.

"Training as an apprentice." Jake answered.

"**Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be much easier." Rusty meowed. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days-''**

"Yeah, why didn't you just do that?" asked Nutmeg.

"I was captured by Twolegs. They were nice, but I missed the forest and ThunderClan," Graystripe explained.

Nutmeg nodded.

"**And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interrupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a kittypet! They're nothing but Twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't look like food, making dirt in a box of gravel, sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life! Out here it's wild and it's free. We come and go as we please." He finished his speech with a proud spit, then meowed mischievously, "Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?"**

"These are all good reasons that it isn't a good life as a kittypet." Graystirpe meowed.

"It just depends on the cat." Jake pointed out.

"**No." Rusty admitted, a little defensively, "Not yet."**

"Now I have." Firestar said.

"**I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed. "You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference. You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or the feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way.**

"But you were wrong." Leafpool said.

"I know." Graystripe replied.

**Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. "That's not true!" he mewed indignantly.**

"A small part is true." Blackstar meowed.

"Stop making fun of kittypets!" yelled Jake.

**Graypaw did not reply. He suddenly stiffened midlick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats form my Clan," he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!"**

"Busted!" shouted Squirrelflight.

**Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew any cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice.**

"Quick!" hissed Graypaw again. "Run!"

"No don't run." Jayfeather meowed.

**Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump.**

**He was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?" **

**Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out form the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle, and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth grey coat shore like sliver in the moonlight.**

"Much better." Bluestar meowed.

"**Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat-a handsome golden tabby-followed the cat into the clearing. **

"Is that Lionheart?" asked Sandstorm.

Graystripe nodded.

"**You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes.**

"I thought Lionheart was kind." Sandstorm said, confused.

No cat answered.

"**I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws.**

**Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends.**

"Yep." said Brokenstar.

"**Who is this?" asked the she-cat.**

**Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.**

"Don't blame you." Sandstorm whispered to Firestar.

"Hey!" snapped Bluestar.

"**He's no threat," mewed Graypaw quickly. "He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet form beyond our territories."**

Princess began to stiffen uncomfortably.

_**Just a Twoleg pet! **_**The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. The waning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away.**

"Why a warning look?" asked Dustpelt.

Bluestar just shrugged.

"**This is Bluestar, she's **_**leader**_**of my Clan!" Graypaw hissed to Rusty under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior."**

"At least it's a good introduction." Dustpelt said while nodding.

"**Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart coolly.**

"That is weird." Sandstorm murmured.

**Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. "You fight well for a Twoleg pet," she meowed.**

**Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know?**

"How did you know?" asked Dovewing.

"You'll see." Bluestar answered.

"**We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with and intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely.**

**Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise.**

"**Sit up now, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Rusty. "You too, kittypet." He sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him.**

"**You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before."**

Many cats of ThunderClan nodded in agreement.

**Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise.**

"Too, true." Graystripe meowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Bluestar.

"It's not easy to get a praise out of a leader." Graystripe explained.

**Her next words supreised him even more.**

"**I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place you paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long."**

"Yep." Spiderleg meowed.

"**R-really?" Rusty stammered.**

"Apparently so." Lionblaze meowed.

**Lionheart spoke now. His deep meow was respectful but insistent. "Bluestar, this is a **_**kittypet**_**. He should not be hunting in ThunderClan territory. Send him home to his Twolegs!"**

**Rusty prickled at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send me home?" he mewed impatiently. Bluestar's words had made him glow with pride. She had noticed him; she had been impressed by him. "But I've only come to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around." **

"Did you really just suggest that?" asked Tigerstar.

**Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now **her** gaze snapped back to Rusty. Her blue eyes were blazing with anger. "There's never enogh to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life you would know that!" **

"She has a point." murmured Blossomfall.

**Rusty was confused by Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell him he had spoken too freely. Lionheart stopped to his leader's side. Both warriors loomed over him now.**

"You're doomed." Squirrelflight meowed.

**Rusty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved.**

"Obviously." Tigerstar growled.

"Shut up!" snapped Jayfeather.

**These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with-they were mean, hungry cats who were probably going to finish what Graypaw had started.**

"So who wants to read next?" asked Blackstar.

"I will." Spottedleaf said.

"Who wants to go hunting?" asked Firestar.

"I do!" shouted Cloudtail and Graystripe.

When some of the cats of ThunderClan came back with prey the other Clans joined in.

"Wait is it just more or is it supposed to be darker now?" stated Dovewing.

"You're right." Onestar meowed.

A flash of light filled the clearing of the ThunderClan camp. Yellowfang had appeared with a golden tabby flanking her.

"Lionheart," Bluestar said. "What are you doing here?"

"To read with you." Lionheart said.

**A/N: Please review and I hope you readers enjoyed!**

**I will try to post a chapter on Mondays and Fridays. But I can't make any promises.**

**I do not own warriors by the way (Obviously). I meant to post that on the prologue but I forgot to. **


	3. Reading Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"But I still don't understand why it hasn't become dark yet." Onestar meowed.

"Time has been frozen. In the fourth ark you will read a bit of your futures." Yellowfang replied.

"So when we go to sleep it will still be day, in some sort of way?" asked Onestar.

"Correct." Yellowfang meowed.

"**Well?" hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from his own. Lionheart remained silent as he towered over Rusty.**

**He flattened his ears and coruched under the golden warr's cold stare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. "I am no threat to your Clan," he mewed, looking down at his trembling paws.**

"Dang, you must have been really nervous." Dustpelt said.

Firesar nodded.

"**You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Bluestar. "You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we hunt to survive!"**

"You have made her very mad." Redtail said.

"Way to state the obvious!" snapped Jayfeather.

**The truth of the warrior queen's words pierced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood her anger. He stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened his ears.**

"So now you decide to straighten up?" asked Tigerstar.

"No one asked your opinion." Jayfeather snapped.

**He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," he meowed solemnly. "I will not hunt here again."**

**Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. "You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty," she meowed.**

"Yes, you were." Bluestar meowed.

**Graypaw's sigh of relief made Rusty's ears twitch. He heard the approval in Bluestar's voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made him curious. Why flashed between the two warriors? Quietly he asked, "Is survival here really so heard?"**

"Depends on the Clan." Brambleclaw meowed.

"**Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce." **

"**Is your Clan very big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide.**

"Very big now!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

"Shut up!" shouted Jayfeather and Brambleclaw.

"Thank you!" meowed Spottedleaf.

"**Big enough," replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."**

"**Are you all warriors, then?" Rusty mewed. Bluestar's guarded answers were just making him more and more curious.**

"I wish." Cherrykit and Molekit mewed.

**Lionheart answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for kits to hunt."**

"**And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life.**

"Very strange kittypet." nodded Mapleshade.

**Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?" **

"So that's all you did? You just asked him?" Tigerstar snorted.

"What would you have said?" askedBluestar.

Tigerstar didn't answer.

"That's what I thought" Bluestar meowed.

**Bluestar went on: "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."**

"**But kittypets can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out. "They don't have warrior blood!" **

"Look at Firestar! He came to ThunderClan as a kittypet, yet now he leads ThunderClan." Brambleclaw pointed out.

"Thank you, Brambleclaw." Firestar meowed.

**A sad look clouded Bluestars eyes. "Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."**

**Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."**

"Lionheart!" shouted Ferncloud.

"Yes?" he meowed.

"You're supposed to be nice. Not cold." Ferncloud meowed.

**Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. "Why offer me the chance, then?"**

"Yeah, why offer him the chance?" asked Brokenstar.

"Do you want to be shredded?" asked Jayfeather.

"No." Brokenstar said quickly.

"Then shut up!" snorted Jayfeather.

**But it was Bluestar who answered." You are right to question our motives young one. The fact is ThunderClan needs more warriors."**

"**Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to you Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."**

"He has a point." Jayfeather meowed.

**A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him.**

Jake began to nod in understanding.

"**Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?"**

"Yes." murmured Firestar.

Sandstorm was sitting next to him and licked his ear in comfort.

**Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was.**

"Good-'' Brambleclaw was cut off by Jayfeather.

"Finish that sentence and I will shred you." Jayfeather threatened.

"**I can tell that you are still a tom," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."**

"**What do you mean **_**still**_** a tom?"**

"Dang you really are a mouse-brain!" snorted Tigerstar.

"Shut up!" snapped Sandstorm.

"**You haven't yet been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!" **

**Rusty was confused. He suddenly thought of Henry, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter?**

"Yes." whispered Hawkfrost.

"**The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work."**

"I know the feeling." muttered Brambleclaw, bitterly.

Squirrelflight looked at him from across the clearing. She looked as if she wanted to comfort him, but she stayed where she was.

"**You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone." **

"Sounds nice." Jake said.

**Rusty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dream, but could he live like that for real?**

"You've done well so for," meowed Nutmeg.

"Thank you," Firestar said.

**Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste any more time here. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly.**

"Don't give up so easily!" meowed Leafpool.

"**Wait," Rusty meowed. "Can't I think about your offer?"**

"Join ThunderClan! Join! Join!" chanted Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing.

"If you don't then there won't be a prophecy!" said Dovewing.

"I've said too much." Dovewing said when curious stares were given to her.

**Bluestar looked at him for a long moment and nodded. "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told him.**

"If you even think about chanting you are wrong!" snarled Brambleclaw.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, had gotten ready to chant.

**Rusty blinked. He stared-excited, uncertain-up past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. The scent of the Clan cats still hung heavy in the evening air. And so Rusty turned and headed for home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugging him back into the depths of the forest. His fur prickled deliciously, in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper his name into the shadows.**

"Who wants to read next?" asked Spottedleaf.

**A/N: I will try to update by at least Monday. Can't promise about tomorrow though. **

**Enjoy and please review! !**


End file.
